


Cinderella: a Clace story

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Series: Disney Princesses [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Luke is Clary's father, Mean!Lightwoods, Princess Clary, incest be gone, someone loses a shoe, you know the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: After Jace's father dies his step family treat in like a servant in their huge manor house, the mice his only friends. However all changes when the family are invited to the Princess' Royal Ball... will he be able to change his fate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know the incest plotline has not been resolved yet but judging by the squad t shirts the cast have been wearing where Dom is wearing a "Herondale" shirt so I think they're gonna resolve at the 2A finale.
> 
> Beta'd by my pal [sleepynir](http://sleepynir.tumblr.com/)

Once upon a time in a land far far away...

Jace had been happy once. He definitely remembers a time where he lived in a big house with his noble father who loved him dearly. His mother had died when he was a baby and for years his father had been lonely, that is until he met his new wife, Lady Maryse Lightwood. She had also been married before and had two children around Jace's age, Alexander, who was a year older, and Isabelle, who was a year younger. Jace was ten when they came to live with them and he was excited to have two new friends. He was also lonely in that big house and longed for company.

It soon became clear that Alexander and Isabelle were not the playmates he had always hoped for. They were spoilt and wouldn't let Jace join in their games. Their mother was worse, letting Alexander and Isabelle get out of their chores and giving Jace the extra work. They were cold and unfeeling, and Jace didn't know what his father saw in them. But his father still loved him and cared for him until the day he died. 

The sickness took him quickly in his sleep leaving Jace alone with his step family. With no one to stick up for him Maryse kept piling more and more chores on him until now, at nineteen, he was nothing more than a maid wearing rags. 

Jace was on his knees scrubbing the hall at the bottom of the stairs, hands red from the work. The doors swung open and in swaggered Alexander fresh from hunting, his bow slung over his back and muddy boots making sloppy marks right over where Jace had freshly cleaned. 

"You missed a spot." Alexander said, laughing as he kicked over Jace's fresh bucket of water. "Oops, sorry." He snarled before climbing the stairs, laughing again as he trod the mud into the carpet. 

Jace sighed, and sat up on his heels. He took a breath and looked at the mess his step-brother had made. Mud was quickly drying over the freshly cleaned stone floor. He hated Alexander. He stood up, collecting his bucket and refilling it from the vat in the kitchens. By the time he got back to the hall his stepmother and step siblings were all waiting by the door, brimming with anticipation. 

"Honestly Jace," Maryse called out as he appeared from the kitchens. "I told you to have this clean hours ago." She rolled her eyes as a knock on the door echoed around the hall, making Isabelle and Alexander squeal with excitement. 

Maryse opened the door to see a representative from the palace standing there, holding four gilded envelopes sealed with the Princess' crest. 

"Your invitations to the ball, my lady." The representative said, handing the envelopes over. "One for each noble of the house, compliments of the Princess."

Maryse took the invites and thanked the representative who bowed as she closed the door. 

"One for Isabelle," Maryse announced, handing an invite to her daughter who opened it, squealing. "One for Alexander," She continued, handing one to her son who opened it in a likewise fashion. "One for myself," She said, tucking it safely away in her dress. "And, what's this?" She held the last invite out at arm's length. "It appears the Princess has invited dear little Jace here."

Jace's head popped up at the mention of his name, stopping his scrubbing dead as all eyes fell on him. 

"What do we think my children?" Maryse continued, taking a few steps towards him. "Shall Jace go to the ball?"

Alexander and Isabelle appeared one peering over each of their mother's shoulders. 

"All his clothes are rags, he'll never find a proper outfit in time." Isabelle sneered, looking down on her step brother.

"Even if he does find an outfit, he'll never get his chores done in time." Alexander added. "Look at the state of this floor."

All three of them laughed. "Fine. Jace, you may only go to the ball if you've finished your chores and are in a presentable outfit. If not..." She shrugged. "unlucky you." She threw Jace's invite into the mud in front of him, laughing with her children and walking away as it became sodden. 

As Jace snatched it up out of the water two mice came scurrying out of the walls coming to a stop in front of him. 

"What's wrong Jace?" Said the mouse with brown fur, noticing the solemn look on Jace's face. "You look sad."

Jace took a breath. "It's the Princess' ball, Simon. Maryse won't let me go unless I have an outfit and we both know I won't be able to get one in time."

Simon's face fell. "Oh no. That won't do, did you hear Raph?"

The mouse with black fur appeared to pay attention then, stopping grooming itself. "Yes, that's a terrible shame, I assume Alexander and Isabelle aren't held up to the same conditions?"

Jace nodded, melancholic. "Although I'm sure Maryse wouldn't have them seen near the palace in anything less than incredible finery they've never worked a day in their lives." 

Simon scuttled up to Jace, placing a tiny brown paw over his hand. "Don't worry, just leave it to us, Raphael here can sew and the other mice can find fabric. Jace Wayland, you will go to the ball!"

"Thank you Simon, thanks Raphael." Jace said, mouth curling up in a smile, stroking each mouse once with his finger. Simon leaned into his touch whereas Raphael tugged himself away, scowling. "You two better make yourselves scarce," Jace continued. "I see Church coming."

A black cat padded round the corner of the staircase just as Simon and Raphael scurried away. As it saw Jace sitting in the mud it turned it's nose up and ran away. Jace sighed as he got back to work. Church was so much like it's owners.

***

Jace climbed the stairs to the spare room at the top of the house. It was the day of the ball, he had just finished his chores and was eager to see what the mice had made him. He hesitantly opened the door to find the mice adding the finishing touches. It stood tall on the mannequin- a crisp white shirt with a deep fuchsia waistcoat sitting on top of breeches in the same colour. There was also a sash across the body in a lighter pink, one that he recognised Alexander had thrown out weeks ago, embellished with jewels from a necklace of Isabelle's that she no longer wore since it was broken. 

Jace was dumbstruck. "It... it's beautiful." Jace muttered under his breath. 

Simon turned round having heard Jace's comments. "Thank you Jace, we've been working day and night on it, we're really glad you appreciate it." He smiled widely as Raphael climbed down the outfit to address him, pulling a pin out of his mouth. "Come on," Raphael said, tugging at Jace's pant leg. "Let's get you dressed up."

***

Alexander and Isabelle were waiting by the door, their mother primping their outfits obsessively, making sure they were perfect for the Princess. Jace came down the stairs dressed in the mice's outfit, catching the attention of his step family. Their chins hit the floor as Jace joined them at the door. 

Maryse was the first to break the stunned silence. "That's a beautiful outfit, Jace, where the hell did you get it?" 

"I made it." Jace replied. "I've finished all my chores too."

Maryse narrowed her eyes. He was right, the house was spotless. Fortunately for her Alexander jumped to her rescue. 

"Isn't that my sash?" He said, running his fingers along the satin fabric on Jace's chest.

"And that's my necklace!" Isabelle jumped in, pointing at Jace's jewels. 

Maryse gasped as Jace jumped in to defend himself. "You threw the sash away!" He said to Alexander. "And this necklace was broken!" He added to Isabelle. 

Alexander tightened his grip on the sash. "Well maybe I want it back." He said, ripping the sash from Jace's body, tearing the waistcoat beyond repair.

Seeing her brother's actions Isabelle smiled cruelly. "Maybe I want my jewels back too." She said, individually ripping them from his outfit, leaving little holes where she tore them off. 

"Oh dear." Maryse commented. "It appears you no longer have an outfit for tonight. What a pity." She opened the door, their carriage waiting outside. "Have a great night, Jace. I know we will." They all left laughing, leaving Jace despondent in the hallway. 

He ran outside to see the dust left in the wake of his step family's carriage. He fell to his knees in tears, this was his chance, his one chance to get out of here and change his life, but now he was going to be stuck here forever. 

A bright golden flash appeared in front of him and in a shower of silver glitter a tall man dressed in elaborate purple, silver and golden robes appeared in front of him. Every inch of him sparkled, he even had glitter seemingly embedded into his skin and running through his slick, black hair. 

"Don't cry, my dear." The man spoke as Jace raised his head. "I am Magnus Bane, your fairy godmother."

"Fairy godmother?" Jace said, tentatively. "Fairy?" He said, snorting a laugh through his tears.

"Hey!" Magnus scolded him. "Less of that, technically I'm a warlock. Anyway, it shouldn't matter to you, I am here to help."

"Help with what?" Jace asked. "I have nothing to wear, all my clothes are rags, the Princess will never let me into the palace looking like this, let alone notice me. And I don't have any way of getting there!"

"In case you've forgotten what I just told you Jace I am a warlock." Magnus said, rolling his eyes. "Go to the kitchens and get me a pumpkin, some mice, your dog and a horse, I can work with that, hurry!"

Jace hurried off to the kitchen, fetching the pumpkin, his dog and Simon and Raphael and returned to Magnus who had taken a horse from the stables. He put the pumpkin at Magnus' feet and set Simon and Raphael down in front of it.

"Very good, Jace. Now, stand back!" Magnus announced, waving his arms in the air.

Jace did as he was told as Magnus started chanting in a language he didn't understand. Golden flashes appeared as blue smoke fired from his fingertips encircling the pumpkin, and in an explosion of glitter the pumpkin grew and grew until it was the size of a carriage, with a white shining exterior and giant golden wheels. Next, the smoke took Simon and Raphael, lifting them into the air and turning them into horses to drive the carriage, one black, one brown. The smoke got to the horse and dog next, surrounding them and turning them human, the horse taking it's place as a coachman and the dog as a footman. 

The glitter settled on the scene and Jace took a few tentative steps forward admiring Magnus' handiwork. "Magnus." Jace whispered, turning back to the warlock. "It's beautiful."

Magnus' mouth raised in a half smile at the praise, although he presented himself as a sexy, distant, ethereal being he never got tired of seeing that look of wonderment on someone's face. "Of course it's beautiful darling it was made by me." He said, winking. "Now, what to do with your outfit..."

"Oh, it's ok." Jace interrupted. "I can fix it."

Magnus snorted. "You will do nothing of the sort! I am an omnipotent warlock and eminent fashionista, I'll make you a whole new outfit." He took one lap around Jace, staring him up and down, doing fashion calculations in his head. "We'll need to get rid of that sash for starters, I'm pretty sure that may have graced my bedroom floor."

Jace gasped. "You mean... you and Alexander?"

Magnus laughed at Jace's disgust. "Yes, the consensus of the kingdom may be that your siblings are ugly but what can I say? He's beautiful to me."

Jace couldn't help but let his heart warm at that, there truly is someone for everyone. Magnus stood back from him, waving his arms extravagantly again. "Just stay still!" He warned before Jace was taken in a cloud of silver glitter, his torn up outfit becoming new again, however this time real lace adorned the sleeves, the jewels were bigger and more expensive than Isabelle's scraps and the whole thing was a bright, glittering baby blue. The crowning glory however was the glistening pair of glass slippers fitted perfectly to his dainty feet. 

As the glitter settled Magnus stepped forward to admire his handiwork. "Fabulous! You shall go to the ball!" He clapped. "Now quickly, get into the carriage, time is of the essence."

Magnus bundled Jace into the carriage and shut the door. "I really don't know how to thank you, Magnus." Jace said, leaning out of the window.

"I'm just doing my job, call it a weakness for the pure of heart." Magnus shrugged. "It's very important you remember this, you must return before midnight because when the clock strikes twelve, all this will return to rags."

Jace nodded as Magnus signalled the driver to pull away. "Remember!" Magnus called after him. "Be home before the final strike of twelve!"

*** 

Princess Clarissa's eyes scanned the vast ballroom, marble pillars and golden chandeliers decorated in bright flowers and twinkling jewels looking down on the assembled nobles in their finery and servants milling around. 

"Anyone taking your fancy yet, Clary?" Luke said, appearing behind his daughter and handing a glass of champagne. 

Clary shook her head at the king, taking a sip of her drink. "Not yet, it's just the same old, same old." She frowned, waving her hand dismissively.

"No one at all?" Luke continued. "I think the Aldertrees have brought their son." 

Clary shrugged. "I hear he's rude to his servants." She muttered, swilling her drink around in her hand.

Luke sighed. The whole point of tonight's ball had been to find Clary a suitable partner that she approved of but so far it seemed as though his mission was in vain. At that moment the Lightwoods were announced at the door, Maryse entering first with an ugly smirk followed by her two children, fussing over each other's outfits. 

"Alexander Lightwood is..." Luke paused, choosing his words wisely. "Eligible."

"Those vile Lightwoods." Clary turned up her nose. "Vile in appearance and attitude."

Luke pursed his lips, nodding softly. "Don't tell anyone I said this but I agree." He said, chuckling softly.

Clary giggled into her drink before looking up again at the room. It really was the same old nobles she'd known her whole life, she couldn't imagine marrying anyone of them, to her they were all the same, spoiled, self entitled brats who'd cast her aside as soon as they got the taste of power. She'd always dreamed she could have an equal partnership with her love, but as drabber and drabber nobles poured in she realised that this was just a dream. A childish pipe dream she'd have to put aside for the sake of her kingdom. 

It was then a flash of golden hair caught her eye as it entered the room, baby blue robes glistening with jewels and glitter before disappearing into the crowd. She placed her drink down on the nearest table, diverting her eyes for just a second before looking back for the man to find that she had lost track of him. She had to find him, even if it meant dancing with every bachelor at the ball, she had to see him again.

*** 

The ball was in full swing by the time Jace arrived. The carriage pulled up to the red carpet in front of the steps leading up to the palace, the spiral towers of which were lit up and soared high above the height of any other building Jace had ever seen. He stepped out planting his glass slippers onto red carpet, servants immediately welcoming him and leading him into the ballroom. 

The room was huge, already a crowd of hundreds of nobles dancing and frolicking to the music played by the royal band in front of one of the tall, wide windows. He caught a glimpse of Alexander and Isabelle, Isabelle pulling down her dress to show off more cleavage as her Mother's back was turned and Alexander getting progressively more drunk, the lightweight pulling faces at the taste of the champagne. 

As he glanced back at his siblings having turned away to accept his own glass of champagne, bowing politely at the servant offering it, he saw that both of them had accepted offers to dance. Isabelle was being swept up in the arms of a long haired Duke whereas Alexander swayed with a sour faced Lady, one arm around her waist and the other tightly clutching his drink. Jace rolled his eyes and moved away from his siblings, blending into the background and moving around the edges of the ballroom.

He was taking another sip of his drink when he saw her for the first time, flowing, fiery red curls bouncing through the crowd, falling over the shoulders of her dress, a vibrant red bodice paling to a cream skirt, gold crown shining on top of her head. Jace gulped down his drink, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She appeared to be scanning the crowd, eyes opening wide as soon as she saw him. Jace panicked as she came storming towards him, seeing the princess move like that he could only assume he was in some sort of trouble! Instead she stopped just before him, smiling a smile that illuminated her whole face and holding out a hand. "Hello," She spoke softly, voice like velvet. "I'm Princess Clarissa, I don't believe we've met."

"I have an invitation!" Jace blurted out, clapping his hand over his mouth as he realised how rude he sounded. 

The Princess just laughed, holding her hand out again. "I don't doubt that, but I would love a dance."

Jace slowly brought his hand away from his mouth and took the Princess’ hand, kissing it once before she withdrew it. Jace gulped again. The Princess wants to dance with him?

"I'd love to, your highness." He nodded shyly letting her lead him out onto the dancefloor, placing a hand round her waist and the other in her hand as she placed her slender fingers onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, your highness." Jace said as the next song started. 

Clary tipped her head, puzzled. "What do you mean thank you? And please, no more your highness, call me Clary." 

Jace nodded nervously. "Thank you Clary for giving me this dance, I'm sure there are more important people you'd rather dance with."

"That maybe so," Clary said. "But none of them caught my eye as much as you did.”

Jace blushed. "Thank you, your- Clary." He corrected himself. 

Clary smiled at Jace's use of her name. "You'll get used to it eventually." She giggled as an upbeat song started by the band. "I love this song, come on, let's dance properly.” She winked.

Clary whipped him round the dancefloor, both of them laughing and joking as hour melted away to pleasurable hour. 

"I've had such fun tonight, much more fun than I've had in a long time." Clary said, resting her head on Jace's chest as the band started to play slower songs. As Jace started to wrap his arms tighter around her he heard an unmistakable bong from the clocktower. No, it couldn't be, but it was, the first bong of midnight.

"I never want this night to end." The Princess continued as Jace heard a second bong. He tensed up, unwrapping his arms from around Clary's body as panic started to set in. 

"You're tense, what is it?" She asked, leaning off his chest to look him in his eyes, open wide with fear.

BONG!

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Jace pleaded, kissing Clary's hand one last time before disappearing into the crowd in the direction of the door.

BONG! 

"Oh no, WAIT!" Clary shouted, pushing through the crowd trying to keep sight of that baby blue suit.

BONG!

"STOP HIM!" She called to the guards but it was too late, Jace had already slipped through their grasp and out the door.

BONG! 

"WAIT!" She screamed again, tearing out the door just in time to see him turn back to get one last look at her as he descended the stairs, his foot slipping out of one of his glass slippers as he ran.

BONG!

As soon as he heard the next bong he continued running down the rest of the stairs and hopped into his carriage, leaving his shoe behind where it had fallen.

BONG! 

The carriage tore away, leaving Clary alone. She sighed sadly, slowly plodding down the stairs to pick up the glass slipper. "I never even knew your name." She whispered to the shoe as Luke appeared at the top of the staircase. 

"Clary-"

"He's gone." Clary interrupted, showing her father the shoe. "We need to find him," She breathed, a tear falling from her eye. "He's the one."

***

Jace's carriage returned to the manor on the final stroke of midnight, his finery disappearing as soon as he stepped out of the carriage, left only with the shreds of the mouse-made outfit Alexander and Isabelle had ruined earlier on. 

As soon as the magic had worn off Simon and Raphael came scurrying out from in front of the pumpkin only to find Jace on his knees in tears. 

"Jace!" Simon squeaked, climbing onto his lap. "What's wrong, didn't you have a good night?"

"I had the best night of my life." Jace sobbed. 

"Then why the tears?" Raphael said, climbing onto his other knee.

"Because I fell in love with the Princess and I'll never see her again."

***

The next morning Jace was up at his usual time tasked with the unpleasant job of mopping up a pile of Alexander's sick in the entrance hall. 

"Last night was heavenly, Alexander, shame you were too drunk to remember!"

Jace sighed as he heard Isabelle's voice descending the grand staircase, her hungover brother in tow. 

"You hear that, Jace." Isabelle said, coming to stand over where Jace was crouched next to his bucket of water. "Last night was the best night of my life, shame you couldn't be there." She added maliciously. "Alexander vomited in the Palace gardens!"

"I hear puke is good for the plants." Alexander deadpanned, rubbing his head. "Iz why are we waiting at the door at this hour?"

"Firstly, it's not early it's midday and secondly, did you not hear the decree? The Princess is visiting every noble house in the kingdom personally to find her long lost love from the ball last night! Apparently she didn't even find out their name, all she has to search for them is a glass slipper."

Jace's ears perked up. "A glass slipper?"

Isabelle scoffed. "Um yeah, but it's obviously not yours, you weren't even there."

Jace rose to his feet defiantly. "I was there, you tore my outfit to shreds but my fairy godmother, Magnus, showed up and magicked me a new one including a pair of glass slippers."

Isabelle scoffed again, face screwing up in disgust. "That's the most far fetched story I've ever heard in my life! To think-"

"Magnus you say?" Alexander interrupted, gulping nervously. "Isabelle I think he's telling the truth."

"Who's telling the truth?" Maryse beamed, appearing over her children's shoulder's giving Alexander a start.

"Jace says he was at the ball last night."

"Was he now?" Maryse said sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest. "And what was he doing at the ball?"

Jace smiled, mouth curling up on one side, the memory blissfully gracing his mind. "I danced with the princess all night."

Maryse burst out laughing at him, doubling over and wiping tears from her eyes. "Is that so? And what was the princess like?"

Jace smiled at the memory. "She's beautiful. She had glistening jade green eyes and silky bright red hair, redder than I've ever seen before. she's smart, funny and glides across the dance floor as if she is the only one there. She's perfect."

The Lightwoods were speechless at Jace's confession, all three of them stood there gawping as they realised he was telling the truth- that the slipper would fit him.

"Get him!" Maryse barked.

They seized him by each arm, dragging him up the grand staircase, Jace struggling against their grip. They took him further and further up more and more staircases until they reached the room at the top of the highest tower, throwing him inside and laughing as Maryse locked the door. 

The room was dark and barren, the only light coming from a high window that showed a view of the front of the manor. Hearing the scuttle of carriage wheels over the cobblestones of the manor's driveway Jace rushed to the window. He peered out to see a grand, golden carriage bearing the royal standard pull up to the front door, the footman hopping off the back to open the carriage door. Out stepped the princess dressed in an elegant navy gown, matching navy royal sash with gold thread and that beautiful golden crowd glinting in the sunlight. She looked up at the manor, eyes quickly taking it in before Maryse greeted her and pulled her inside. 

Jace sighed, kicking the door in anger. It was him that should be downstairs, he that should be waiting for the princess, he that should be kissing her hand. After a few more kicks to the door he started throwing his weight against it, giving up with a huff as it didn't so much as budge. He slid down the door until he was sitting against it, throwing his head in his hands in despair. 

Suddenly he heard a scratching coming from under the door, and smiled as he saw Simon and Raphael scuttle into the light, a furious look on both their faces.

"They can't do this to you, Jace, I won’t allow it." Raphael said, crossing his arms in front of him. 

"The princess fell in love with you!" Simon said, mirroring the other mouse's actions. "It should be you downstairs."

Jace nodded. "Thank you guys, is there any way you can get me out of here?"

The mice thought for a second before Simon clapped his paws together, a flash of inspiration in his eyes. "Maryse is wearing a key round her neck, it must be the key to this room!"

Jace's face lit up in the relative darkness. "Can you guys bring me the key?"

"For you, Jace, we will take the key from round her neck and deliver you to the princess ourselves." Raphael declared, uncrossing his arms and puffing his little chest out. 

"No." Jace said, surprising the mice. "You could be killed! I can't ask you to do that."

"We want to." Simon assured him. "It would kill us to see you miss this opportunity to get out of here." He placed a grounding paw on Jace's knee. "You deserve this."

Jace nodded as Simon and Raphael scuttled back under the door, left only to lie in agonising wait.

***

 

"And these are my children, your highness." Maryse announced, leading the princess and her entourage into the drawing room where Alexander and Isabelle were waiting. No one noticed the two mice carefully cutting the key from around Lady Maryse's neck. 

"This is Alexander," Maryse introduced, her son bowing. The princess gave a polite smile as he kissed her hand, trying her best to hide the disgust on her face. 

"And this is Isabelle." She continued, her daughter curtseying and kissing the princess' hand leaving a small trail of saliva on the back of her hand. 

"Lovely." Clary nodded, wiping the saliva discreetly on the back of her dress. "Shall we get on with proceedings?" She said, eager to spend as little time with the Lightwoods as possible.

The siblings nodded, both taking seats as one of the princess' footmen brought the glass slipper forth on a velvet cushion. Alexander was first to slip off his shoe, presenting his foot to the footman, toes pointed. The footman grimaced at the princess as it was clear his foot was too big but proceeded anyway, sliding the slipper on. He stopped with the slipper half on the foot, pushing as hard as he can but finding the slipper simply did not fit. 

"It's too small you're highness." The footman announced.

"Oh what a shame." Clary said sarcastically. "Let's try Isabelle."

The footman squeezed the slipper from Alexander's foot and slid it onto Isabelle's, the shoe being big enough but way too big for Isabelle's tiny foot. Isabelle wiggled her toes inside to make her foot seem bigger but it was of no use.

"It's too big your highness." The footman said, sitting back on his heels and placing the slipper back on the velvet cushion.

Clary sighed. "Oh well if that's all the nobles of the house-"

"WAIT!" Jace shouted, bursting into the drawing room.

Clary jumped at the noise, turning to see the man she'd fallen in love with that night. "It's you!" She beamed. "I didn't know you were a Lightwood."

Jace bowed to the princess, kissing her hand before taking it in his. "I am Jace Wayland, adopted by the Lightwoods after my father died. They treated me as a slave in the manor, but I snuck out to see you."

Clary's expression immediately turned to disgust as she shot daggers at Maryse. "Is this true."

Caught out, Maryse's face fell. "Yes, your highness." She said, reluctantly.

"Very well." Clary said, voice flat. She turned back to Jace, kissing his hands where they were still joined. "You don't have to be subjected to them anymore." She signalled to the footman who brought over the slipper, sliding Jace's shoe off and the slipper on. It fit perfectly.

Clary immediately dropped to one knee. "Jace, will you marry me?"

***

They were married a few weeks later in a lavish ceremony at the Palace. The whole kingdom was invited with the Lightwoods sitting close to the back to their shame. However, Isabelle was seated next to that long-haired Duke she had eyes for, although few noticed a shower of glitter and a pair of tawny hands sneaking around Alexander's waist. Simon and Raphael bore the rings, and Luke cried as he gave his daughter away... and for the next few weeks as the young couple started their life together. 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> For more fun and games come give me a visit on tumblr [simonseroticfriendfiction](http://simonseroticfriendfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Stay tuned for....
> 
> Sleeping Beauty: a Sizzy Story


End file.
